GENERAL ORDER ONE (PRIME DIRECTIVE redirects here)
GENERAL ORDER ONE or THE PROTOCOLS AND REGULATIONS OF INTERSTELLAR MOVEMENT AND EXPLORATION (P.R.I.M.E. DIRECTIVE) THE P.R.I.M.E. DIRECTIVE (also known as Star Fleet's General Order One) is a guiding political and social doctrine of the United Federation of Planets, as well as over 400 non UFP-allied races throughout the Milky Way galaxy. ORIGIN The Directive was written in response to events on Cygnus V, where the genocide of more than 11 million beings was precipitated by the unregulated intrusion of the Star Fleet scout ship Lusitania, in July, 2221. The captain of the Lusitania shared technology and information with leaders of the indigenous Shi’ar people, unaware of their ongoing war with the planet’s Almartha faction. Using the technology provided by Star Fleet, the Shi’ar took advantage of the relative peace of the moment to attack Almartha. The ensuing war killed over 9 million Almartha and 2 million of the Shi’ar. On Earth, the story was primary news for weeks, and captured the attention of species throughout the Federation Belt. At Northwestern University in Evanston, Illinois, several professors were outraged by the event, and three set about crafting a document to ensure it would never happen again. THE DOCUMENT Professors John Lillom Gill, Tartaiz the Lesser and Dr. Xavier Hertz drafted the directive during the two weeks between August 3 – August 18, 2221. It proposed a permanent and binding policy of non-interference in the affairs of other worlds, and included an injunction against civilian and military agents revealing scientific facts, knowledge of other species, or religious ideologies to any indigenous peoples unaware of life outside their planet. It was ratified by the United Federation of Planets on May 14th, 2223. Since then it has become among the most significant documents in human history, alongside the Magna Charta, The Constitution of the United States of Earth and the Statues of Alpha III. APPLICATION Although the failure to observe the P.R.I.M.E. Directive has severe legal consequences, many have broken its tenets and few have been prosecuted for it. Among those convicted on charges of Landing Sedition are Star Fleet Captain Ron Tracy (USS Exeter, NCC-1708), businessman H.F. Mudd, and arms dealer Cloud William. In 2234 the Federation created a neutral court, staffed with beings of 30 planets to hear and judge cases against the Directive, including those from non-UFP worlds that are signatories. LEGACY The P.R.I.M.E Directive has proved a remarkably durable document; since it was instituted in 2223, no government or system once signed to it has ever repealed the edict. There is little doubt that Directive has saved millions of lives, but some argue that many civilizations have suffered privation and death when they might have been helped by the intervention of more advanced races who adhere to it. BOOKS Twins: Ekos, Zeon and the Two John Gills (2294) The P.R.I.M.E. Directive in Practice and Execution(University of Iriquoi Press, 2331) The John Gill That Was (ZX & Company, 2304) INTER/ACTIVE ''Directing the Directive; General Order One and Why We Follow It '' (Trans-Solar Media, 2360)